The Punishment
by Arvendell
Summary: As revenge for her actions, he gave her the sweetest punishment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just got back last night from trip, earlier than scheduled because we worked fast and hard, worried that we'll get stranded due to storm. It made me happy to be back early because it meant earlier rest before working hard on the result of the field work, and also because my fingers itched to touch my laptop haha ;)

_The Punishment_ is the most picked by folks who humored me in the last babbles I had in _Alphabet_. Either the title pricked your curiosity or it's because I've mentioned this title before in one of my babbles in _Alphabet_. Be ready then, because this contains lime/lemon whatsoever ;) I initially planned to make this a sort of series of Excapade (my shortened term for s.. escapade), but I've changed my mind. If ever I return to my original thought, then I could easily add the word Excapade at the title, right? ;)

So, this is my 4th KWMS story posted here. And no, **I don't own** Misaki and co. (hint: **fan**fic). And as usual, **read at your own risk!**

Also, this story is a **spoiler** to Chapter 60 of the manga. Let's assume that the events in Chapter 61 didn't happen ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Punishment"<strong>

_-Arvendell-_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"What is it now?" Ayuzawa Misaki asked tiredly when she saw none other than Usui Takumi entered the door to the Student Council Room. Her brows furrowed when he turned and locked the door. Her puzzlement quickly turned into alarm when he turned and gazed at her with a serious look in his face. Involuntarily, she stood up from her seat as she anxiously watched him strode towards her purposefully.<p>

"You can't escape me, Ayuzawa Misaki," Usui said calmly and seriously, his eyes pinning hers, stopping her where she stood.

"Huh?"

Misaki looked at Usui with confusion and surprised as he called her with her full name with a serious face.

'_He's serious. What it is now? This can't be good.'_

Misaki tensed when he was finally near her, and struggled reflexively when he made her to turn around with her back facing him. When she attempted to turn around to look at him, he stopped her by holding her shoulders.

"Let's have a talk, shall we?" He commanded as he sat himself in the chair she previously sat on. He surprised her once more when he pulled her in his lap and enclosed her in his strong arms.

"Wha…What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, finally snapping out of her trance as she felt his warm body surrounding her. She struggled to free herself, but it was a futile attempt.

"Ayuzawa, I will punish you for what you've done. Leaving me alone in the clutches of those girls during the whole trip while making me jealous, you will pay for it," he whispered in her ears that immediately reddened at the first gust of his warm breathe.

"W-what? I didn't…" she once again tried to face him, but his hold on her was strong, restricting her movements.

"So you are trying to say that you didn't do it on purpose? You just don't care if I was surrounded by girls, asking me to take a picture with them, to go out with them, to become their boyfriend? Is that what you were trying to say?" He asked mockingly.

Misaki tensed at his words, feeling a bout of anger and a tinge of jealousy. She was angry that he would accuse her of not caring about him, and at the same time felt jealousy as she remembered how the girls flocked around him like bees on a flower.

"I wasn't throwing you on other girls," she denied vehemently.

"Should I believe you?" He asked with mild sarcasm.

"And why not? If you don't trust me, then that's not my problem," she snapped, getting angrier. She waited for his witty comeback, but was surprised when he remained quiet. She was even more surprised when he stood up, bringing her with him, before he let go of her.

"I see. I understand."

It was all he said before he walked towards the door, leaving her to look at him in bafflement and alarm.

"I…h-hey…"

Misaki tried to say something to stop him from walking away, but found herself unable to think of anything to say. Stupefied, she watched him walked away until his form disappeared behind the closed door.

"What is this feeling?" She asked, placing a hand on her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Feeling drained, she plopped on her seat ungracefully, almost falling on the floor. Her wide eyes gazed at the door, her mind racing in thousand thoughts but nothing of coherence. She didn't know what just happened. Somehow, he was angry. And hurt.

'_What was he trying to say?'_

She tried to remember everything that happened at the trip to Kyoto just the other day. They had rarely talked, she admitted. But that was because she was busy making sure that the students of Seika High wouldn't go overboard, wouldn't be in trouble as well as cause trouble. And during those days, he had attempted to be alone with her, she knew. However, someone seemed to always appear out of nowhere during crucial moments, such as the fan girls, Maria-sensei, Shintani Hinata, the idiot trio, or the other students of Seika. Thus, the trip ended with them barely having time together. She thought he understood her. She had even asked for him to wait. Apparently, they didn't understand each other.

'_Idiot Usui.'_

Placing an elbow on the desk, she rested her head on her hand.

'_Ugh! Why are you acting like this?'_

She tried to understand what happened, blaming him for every minute that passed as she got confused at his behavior and of her feelings becoming agitated at the knowledge that he was somehow hurt by her. She closed her eyes, the scene of him leaving her not so long ago playing in her mind. She tried to block the memory, but failed. In fact, the emotionless tone he had used at the end and his unreadable face, his slacked shoulders, they played in her mind over and over.

"Damn it!"

'_Is that the reason why he only showed up now when normally he would be pestering me early in the morning?'_

Misaki stood suddenly, causing her chair to topple down. Ignoring it, she dashed towards the door, her heart racing with worry that he had already left. She was determined to talk to him and sort things out.

She slammed the door open and made to run along the hallways, thankful that it was already late so the school was already deserted with students that might see her breaking the rule about running in the hallway. She was hoping that he was still within the school premises. Who knew what would happen if things didn't get straightened out immediately. She didn't want the day to end with them having misunderstanding. Her heart felt heavy at the thought of it.

'_He's probably at the rooftop, or anywhere inside the school premises.'_

She almost fell flat on the floor for suddenly skidding to a stop when she saw a familiar figure leaning on a wall right after she made a turn towards the stairs leading to the rooftop. It was his strong arms that prevented her from hurting herself.

"U-Usui!" She exclaimed, looking up at her savior.

"Why are you in a hurry, Pres?" He asked as he gently pulled his arms away from her. She didn't like it. She shocked him when she pushed herself on him and clutched at his uniform.

"Usui…"

Feeling all the adrenaline rush fading at finding him, she sagged on him, thankful when he returned his arms around her, supporting her weight.

There in Usui's arms, Misaki let herself to calm down.

'_Why is it like this? I don't want him to let me go. I don't want him to ever let me go. I don't want to see him walk away from me'_

Misaki's heart clenched at the thought of him leaving her. She couldn't bear the thought of it. Suddenly, all calmness left her as she started to hyperventilate.

"Ayuzawa, are you alright?"

She heard his question and the worry in his tone. However, she couldn't seem to bring herself to answer him as she tried to breathe evenly. She burrowed herself further into him, as if wanting for her to be one with him, to never be apart from him forever.

"…?"

She looked at him with surprise when he lifted her, bridal style. His answering gentle yet worried smile halted her from voicing any protest, if she was going to protest. Instead of protesting, she leaned her head on his shoulder and let him take over the situation, mildly surprising him once more.

Usui retraced Misaki's steps until she heard the closing of the door and the familiar sound of the lock clicking in place. She understood where they were, and when he set her down on her feet, she finally felt the embarrassment to her actions. Blushing, she looked away from him as he picked the toppled chair. She squeaked when he pulled her.

Once again, she was in his lap.

"Usui…"

He stopped her from saying anything by placing a finger on her lips.

"Shh…I'm sorry for being unreasonable, Ayuzawa. I know you didn't do things on purpose to hurt me. I apologize that I let my passion overrule reason," he whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Usui…"

She didn't know what to say. Here he was, apologizing to her when it was more her fault than his.

'_Is it really bad to let the school know that I'm dating him? That I like him and he likes me?'_

She closed her eyes and held the hands resting on her stomach.

"Usui, l-let me say s-sorry, too," she whispered. She knew him. Most of the time, he'd rather take the blame himself rather than for her to admit her mistakes and mentally scold herself in the process. He always wanted to protect her. It wasn't right for him to take all the blame. And it wasn't right for her to not make up and correct her mistakes.

She turned around in his arms, and surprisingly, he let her. She sat on his laps sideways as any more turn would cause her to straddle him, which she found extremely embarrassing.

"I…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry that I left you alone to fend for the girls when you could have me by your side instead, when I should have been at your side instead. I'm sorry if I let Shintani hang around me instead of you. I'm sorry if…"

Her words were once again cut by a finger placed on her lips.

"That was a lot of sorry, Misaki."

Usui smirked teasingly when she tensed in his arms and blushed profusely at the call of her first name.

"It's all in the past now. You forgive me, I forgive you," he said gently, smiling at her cuteness when she looked down shyly. "Now, why don't you finish what I interrupted before? I know you have a lot of things to do because of being away on a school trip for several days. But as usual, my tough girlfriend let the others leave early and takes it upon herself to do things on her own," he said with mild dismay. He dropped a kiss on her nose when she flushed once more.

Before she could give any reaction to his actions, she found herself facing her desks and the papers she left undone when she chased after him.

"Okay. Let go of me now so I can work," she said, trying to stand so that he could leave her chair.

"Eh? No way. I like it here," he complained, tightening his hold on her so that she couldn't stand.

"What? No way, pervert! Let me go!" She demanded, struggling in his arms.

"No," he said seriously, stopping her protests.

"What?"

Somehow, whenever Usui used a serious tone on her, he made her obey him with cautiousness. She knew how to handle his playfulness and even pervertedness, even if poorly considering he always had his way in the end. But the serious side of him was still something new to her, and she was always at a loss how to react properly.

"I might have forgiven Ayuzawa for wasting such opportunity to be with me at the trip, but I didn't say that I won't make her give something in return. As punishment, Ayuzawa will stay in my lap."

He leaned to her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe, causing her to shut her eyes tight. Her heart raced again at his action, and her already red face reddened some more.

Once again, Misaki knew she lost against her persistent boyfriend.

'_Stupid Usui.'_

"How about you work on those papers now, Ayuzawa? The longer you take to finish them, the longer you'll stay in my lap," he whispered, blowing air on her ear. "Not that I have any complaints to have my cute girlfriend in my lap.

Her body tensed and goose bumps appeared on her arms at his action and words. Nevertheless, she did as he had suggested, committing herself to ignore him and to pretend that she was sitting on her chair and not on his warm lap.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: After this, I'm going to post _Warmth_, slightly because this is the title that ranks 2 among the choices. The main reason, however, is I want to post it before Chapter 62 of the manga comes out because the story takes off after Chapter 61. It's a rated M story, too (I think haha ;)

As for other babbles in _Alphabet_, if you're reading this, **Iris petals**, then I'm giving you the first chance to read the Y version 1 of _Alphabet_ because seriously, I think you've commented on every update that I had ;) so an incentive is on the way, if you're interested, that is ;) If you are, then please send me a message on where will I send the copy ;) Other folks, don't worry. In my next update, I'm going to inform who are next in line ;)

With regards to the last chapter of _Alphabet_, let me get my bearing first haha ;) because I have to read the chapter again (I did it a few times before and every time I did, I changed things. Every. Single. Time. I think I've gotten tired of it haha so I'll give it some time before I read it again. If not, then whatever is the last draft I have, that's what I'll post.

_-11 June 2011-_

_1:40 PM_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Thanks, folks!** And whoever said that this story is innocent? I never did. So **read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>This is crazy.'<em>

After a few minutes of staring at the paper in front of her, Misaki finally accepted that it was futile to tune out her boyfriend's presence. She couldn't concentrate at her paper works! Not with his warmth surrounding her, not with his breath blowing on her, not with his fingers tapping lazily on her stomach, and especially not with his lips doing things to her exposed skin.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, her already tensed body tensing some more.

"Nothing. Go back to work," Usui answered as he continued to pepper kisses on her nape and neck.

"I gah…"

She gasped when she felt him suck on her tender neck.

"Go back to work, Ayuzawa," he murmured on her skin.

"H-how can you think I can ah!" She stopped mid-sentence as he placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"U-Usui…"

"Hmm?"

Her fingers tightened on the paper in her hands as he teased her senses with his warm kisses.

'_How could he think that I can work when he's doing that?'_

"Oh!"

Usui surprised Misaki by licking her collarbone that was exposed after he pulled the collar of her uniform. Even worse, she heard the paper in her hands rend into pieces, but couldn't give a damn about it as she felt his hand tracing circles on her stomach.

"W-what…are…you doing?" She panted, her eyes shut tightly. What he was doing was creating havoc to her senses that she wasn't able to think of anything anymore except of the things that his actions were doing to her.

"Loving my girlfriend," he murmured on her skin, loving the feel of soft flesh his lips were lucky to touch.

"No…" she protested weakly.

'_Damn it. I'm losing strength here. How can this be? Stupid alien.' _

"Ah…"

At first, Usui only wanted to tease his girlfriend. Somehow along the way, he found that as usual, he was losing control of himself. Whenever it was about her, his control was always tested to its limits. However, since she became his girlfriend, he was losing more control to his wants, to his cravings for the person on his lap.

"I like your taste," he murmured huskily, licking her skin.

"Usui…"

Misaki wanted him to stop. And yet she didn't. Her stomach clenched when the hand that was drawing circles on her middle climbed up a notch, while the other one rested on her leg that was exposed by the short skirt of her uniform.

"No…Usui…"

"Let me touch you, Ayuzawa," he pleaded, lightly brushing his hand on top of her heaving chest. While the touch was brief and almost unfelt due to its lightness and to the layers of clothing that covered her, she couldn't help but feel fire spreading in her body.

"But…"

"Shh. Let me take care of you," he coaxed seductively.

Misaki froze in Usui's lap when the hand that skimmed her chest finally rested on top of it. At first, he didn't do anything. After a minute or so, he pressed his palm on her. She cried out in response.

"Not here, Usui…" she pleaded as she held on to the last shreds of coherence that she had. Forcefully, she opened her eyes to look at the closed door, expecting that any moment someone would come in and catch them in the act.

"No one's around," he said as his hand moved to cover one of the part of her that teased him in his dreams as well as in his waking moments. Despite the material of her uniform and her bra, he could tell that she was very soft. He ached to take off the barriers and feel more of her softness.

"Nooo…" she whimpered in protest, her eyes once more closing. His touch felt good, yet scary at the same time. The feelings that the touch evoked on her were new, and yet not unwelcome.

She gasped when he squeezed her gently. The hand on her leg also stopped being idle as it moved up and down to caress her.

"I love you, Ayuzawa," he murmured sweetly on her ears. Despite her heart already racing in her chest, his words made it skipped a beat.

"Usui…"

Misaki let go of the paper in her hands and instead gripped the desk when somehow, unnoticed by her and in such short moments, her uniform had been unbuttoned and his hand was inside her uniform, cupping her through her bra.

"T-too soon…Usui…"

She wanted to tell him to stop. It was too soon. The feelings were too much for her to handle. But he wasn't listening to her as she felt his fingers skimmed the skin below her bra.

"Takumi."

"Huh?"

She tried to decipher why he was saying his name, but he had robbed her off with coherent thoughts, leaving her in a state of confusion. She couldn't even summon her aggressive nature to fight him off, probably because he shocked her with his unexpected actions, the element of surprise working to his advantage, and probably because she unconsciously wanted what he was doing, too.

"Call me Takumi," Usui commanded huskily, fingers finally daring to push the last material that prevent him from feeling her softness without any barrier. He thought he should stop because it was what she obviously wanted. However, his body had already grown a mind of its own after he finally had more access to her body. As soon as he felt the softness of her skin that was previously kept from him, he couldn't seem to stop anymore.

"Ugh…"

Misaki moaned and gripped the desk tighter as she felt hot, gentle palm covered one aching mound in her chest. The fire that he had started in her was growing to an almost uncontrollable level.

"You feel so good, Misaki," he groaned in her ear as soon as he had his palm on her softness. While the call of her first name surprised her, she had other concerns that needed her immediate attention.

"No…" she protested once more. This time though, it was more out of embarrassment as she felt the aching bud in her chest turned into pebble at his touch. It felt good. It was too good. And she was feeling embarrass at her body's reaction, and was uneasy of how she would react with more intimate touches from him.

"Yes…" he contradicted. Tenderly, slowly, he forced his hand that seemed to have frozen at the feel of her to move. He squeezed her gently, and was pleasantly rewarded by a soft whimper.

'_I'm losing it. I can't stop him. It feels…ugh…'_

She stopped thinking when she felt fingers touched the aching bud on her chest. He rolled it in his fingers, causing it to harden some more. And when he pinched it gently, she whimpered in response. She was losing it. She knew her mind was losing everything except of him. Her thoughts were centered on him and him alone. If someone would suddenly barge in inside the room, she would never notice it. He was all she could think about, and the burn he had created inside her was all she could focus on.

Usui teased his girlfriend in his lap, squeezing and caressing her softness, rolling and pinching gently the hard nubs. He alternated between the left and the right until she was mindless, whimpering and gasping.

Misaki snapped out of her trance when she felt a warm palm covered the most heated part of her body. She had forgotten about the hand that was caressing her leg earlier as she got lost in his touch on her chest. Wide-eyed and frozen once more, she waited with bated breath as his hand stayed unmoving.

"Say my name, Misaki," he commanded as he pressed his hand, feeling all of her most private part through her clothing.

"No…don't…" she started to protest. When he pulled his hand away, she felt relief and disappointment. Surprisingly, the disappointment was more prominent rather than relief. Embarrassed, she closed her eyes, only to open them with shock when she felt fingers at the waistband of the tiny piece of clothing that separated her skin with his.

"Don't ah…"

She shut her eyes tight and threw her head on his shoulder as the fingers continued their descent until his skin touched hers intimately.

'_This is so embarrassing. Why…ugh…no…stop it…'_

She opened her lips to protest, but only a whimper escaped her as the hand on the most heated part of her body started to move, feeling her more.

Usui was tensed. Feeling her for the first time like this, his senses had overloaded. She felt good, so good. He felt low that he was doing this to her when obviously she was protesting. But he didn't think he could stop. He had to feel her. And he had to make her feel good. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to worship her. Experimentally, he moved his fingers, wanting to feel more of Misaki and to find out what would make her feel good. He groaned when he felt how damp she had become.

"Usui…"

"You feel so good, Misaki," he groaned, turning her head to face him and as soon as she was, he kissed her passionately, taking both of their breath away.

Misaki was tensed, so tensed that it hurt. What he was doing felt good, too good in fact. However, she didn't know how to react. From kissing and hugging before, which she hadn't gotten used to yet, to this? She felt embarrassed that he was touching her on places where no other person she had allowed to touch before. She was even more embarrassed that he was feeling how damp she had become. Despite the embarrassment, however, she felt the need for more, her body wanting more. She felt like she was going to explode if he didn't give her what her body yearned for, though whatever it was that she yearned for, she wasn't aware of it yet.

"Relax," he murmured in her lips, before covering them once more with his own. As he kissed her, he moved his hands, one on her chest, and the other between her legs.

Misaki understood what Usui was trying to do. He was trying to distract her, to make her relax. But it was impossible. How could she relax when he was doing things that bombarded her body with pleasure? His lips, his hands, his fingers, his warm chest on her back, they were all driving her crazy.

"Call my name," he commanded once more.

She opened her lips to obey him, but only a silent cry escaped her lips when his fingers touched the most sensitive part of her body.

Seeing and feeling her reaction to his touch, Usui moved his fingers with purpose, touching and caressing the bundle of nerves between her legs. His effort was rewarded with a sound that made his body tremble with need.

"Tak…nghh…"

He was driving her crazy, Misaki was sure of it. She pulled her lips away from him so that she could breath. She immediately found out that pulling had little help. She was definitely having a hard time to breathe. She didn't know her body could feel this much. She didn't know she could feel something pleasurable like this. His presence were enough to take her breath away, his kisses were enough to make her heart race, and his innocent touch enough to make her body tingle. But those were nothing compared to his assault to her senses as he kissed and touched her in the sensitive parts of her body.

"Oh!"

She gasped when a finger suddenly entered the opening between her legs. She let go of the table and clutched his legs, gripping them tight. When he moved the finger inside her, she shut her eyes. It felt foreign to have him inside her like that. She was embarrassed, alright. But it felt good. His touch was gentle and slow. And his touch was absolutely driving her crazy.

"Nghh…Tak…mi…"

Usui was moving tentatively at first, but soon the speed of his movements increased. He pulled and pushed in and out of her, and to add to the pleasurable torture, he was also touching at the same time the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. His hand on her chest and his lips on her neck also added to the feeling. It was too much. Her body, which was unable to relax ever since he touched her, got tensed even more. She felt the coil in her stomach tightening. Her legs started to tremble. Her hands gripped him even harder. Her lips were parted as she panted and whimpered, and occasionally, a low moan would also escape her lips. But what shocked her even more was of her hips moving on its own accord, matching his movements.

"Taku…nghh…ah…"

The sounds that were leaving her lips were driving Usui crazy, making his body throb with need. Nevertheless, even with him losing control, he knew that it would be too much to do more. He could ignore his own needs, even if it was difficult and painful, and absolutely driving him insane. His concern was her. She was more important. She was the most important above all. Thus, he would endure for her. Always.

"I love you, Ayuzawa Misaki."

The gentle yet fierce declaration was the last straw for her. Her back arched and her fingers dug painfully on his legs as the coil in her stomach was shattered and her warm and moist insides gripped his finger.

"TAKUMI!"

With a pleasure-filled scream of his name, Misaki found her release, colors exploding beneath her closed eyelids. She trembled uncontrollably, but his strong grip prevented her from falling off him.

Usui basked in Misaki's pleasure; his heart filled with love for the girl, no, the woman in his arms. He held her strongly yet tenderly, his eyes shut tight as he tried to control his own reaction to her current state and of being able to feel her the way he wanted to feel her and more.

"Ugh…" He groaned like a wounded beast when he brought a shaky finger to his lips. Her taste boggled his mind. He knew his action wasn't a good idea considering the thin thread to his control, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to taste her. He knew her skin tasted good, and her lips were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. But her essence was a different matter.

He gripped her hips hard to stop himself from doing something that they might regret.

"This is enough for now," Usui murmured, more to himself. He was thankful that she was out of it so she didn't notice his predicament. He was also feeling smug, victorious, and deliriously happy and more, because he made her lost her mind in pleasure.

It was several minutes later when Misaki finally opened her dazed eyes. At first, she was disoriented, but immediately snapped out of it when she moved and felt him. Her red face reddened some more when she immediately recalled what just happened. Her body immediately went from boneless to rigid. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how she was going to face him. When she gingerly lifted her head from his shoulder to look down, her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. Her uniform was rumpled. But other than that, she looked okay.

'_He must have straightened me.'_

Embarrassed but thankful at his thoughtfulness, she brought her hands to rest on his that were around her stomach. She frowned when she felt how tense she was.

"Usui?"

Concerned, she turned to face him, but he stopped her.

"It's nothing," he reassured. His voice was calm, but there was an undercurrent that she noticed.

"But…"

She knew there was something wrong, and she didn't like it that he wasn't feeling okay when she had just experienced the most pleasurable experienced of her life. She flushed at the thought, and also tensed in his arms.

"Don't be embarrassed," he murmured gently, tightening his grip on her. As always, he could read her like an open book.

"But you're…"

"It's just a little too much for me to handle," he interrupted. "Seeing Misaki in that state, knowing that it was me who caused it, I'm so happy. It was one of the happiest things that ever happened in my life."

She looked down shyly at his words. She loved him, she knew it in her heart. But she loved him all the more now. He was the gentle, caring, loving, and protective, albeit perverted considering what he had just done to her, outer-space alien boyfriend of hers.

Still embarrassed but determined, Misaki turned in Usui's arms to face him. She surprised him by dropping a chaste kiss on his lips and finally saying his name in normal circumstances as well as the words that she had always had difficulty expressing.

"Thank you, Takumi. I love you, too."

He smiled lovingly at her, and she smiled back. They smiled like idiots for a time, before a giggle broke her lips and chuckle broke his. They gave each other another gentle hug before he turned her back to the desk. He chuckled when she groaned at the pieces of paper in front of her.

"Next time, let go of anything fragile, Misaki," he teased.

Her heartbeat which was beginning to slow down started to race once more at the first two words he said. She couldn't control the shiver that ran down her body as anticipation filled her.

"Pervert Takumi," she murmured with a blush. Her heart swelled with happiness when his amused and happy laughter filled the room.

"Love you, too, Misaki."

And just like that, her punishment had ended. However, it was far from over, as his promise of next time lingered in their minds.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Wakas-<em>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: The story started out innocently, but ended…well…not so innocently haha ;) The rating at the first chapter was enough of a warning. But if you're expecting me to use terms/words that you usually read in some rated M stories, then you'll be disappointed because this is how I write.

Anyway, _Warmth_ is kind of M also (at least for me, _The Punishment _as well as the upcoming _Warmth_ are both M, and that is why I made _Alphabet _an M also).

So we're going to move to the next five folks that I'll ask if interested in reading the other version of Yeast in _Alphabet. _To **lostvindications, **_nanettela,_** sara. manga. otaku, **_Gata de la Luna_ and** misaxTakumi**, if you're interested, then please tell me where I'm going to send it to you (except for those whom I already know their e-mail ad). I promise to keep the contact information to myself and that I won't send chain mails or the like, just as I expect the same courtesy. Also, when you send your email ad, use spaces because FFN won't show it otherwise. For example, **misaki1 at yahoo . com.**

Anyway, I'll name the next folks on my next update, which is the last chapter of _Alphabet_. Until then! ;)

BTW, I think this date marks the 1st year since I first posted a KWMS fanfic ;)

_-Arvdendell-_

_15 June 2011 _

_10:00 AM_


End file.
